Love by Music
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Tyler breaks up with Lindsay. Only one around to comfort her is Trent. How will things go? Will they hook up or will he make things worse. Warning: things are kind of rushed.


**Dedicated to DonnyJay, one Awesome Friendly dude. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything and am not making profit of any kind.**

**Sorry if things are rushed.**

* * *

"Lindsay for the fifth time, it's Tyler."

"I'm sorry," Lindsay apologized to him.

"I'm sorry Linds," Tyler apologized himself, "But we've been together for like two years and you still can't remember my name."

"My memory isn't good," Lindsay admitted, "But I remember what you look like."

She could see a tear form in his eye as more followed. "I'm sorry Lindsay," he said looking at the concrete ground, "But it's over."

Lindsay gasped, "You're breaking up with me?"

Tyler sadly nodded as he wiped away the tears in his eyes, only for more to replace them, "I just can't take someone forgetting my name all the time. I'm sure you'll find someone of better deserving anyway."

Lindsay looked him in the eyes, and she couldn't but let hers flow as well. "But...but...Tyler? I like you, I really, really, like you."

"I really, really, like you to," Tyler agreed, "But it's just too much."

Lindsay's tears fell to the pool side concrete as Tyler turned and walked away, leaving a trail of tears his own. She just stood there, unbelieving of what she just heard.

"Why does this happen so much?" She cried sitting down on one of the beach chairs, looking down at the ground.

* * *

Trent was walking down the hall of the playa, he wanted to take a dip in the pool before taking a nap for a couple of hours.

But before he could get there he had to get passed Owen who blocked the hall, because he had passed out from being chased by Izzy.

He looked to the left, no chance. He looked to the right, no dice.

He shifted the towel on his shoulder and sighed, "Looks like I need a new route."

Trent turned and walked back down the hall, and turned right. He passed the buffet room where he saw Izzy herself racing Duncan in a food eating contest.

He walked by just in time to see Chef giving Duncan the Heimlich maneuver. Spitting out a partial hot dog, that hit Noah in the eye.

Trent chuckled as he finally made it to the pool. He found a chair and placed his towel on it and taking off his flip-flops.

He walked over to the pool and saw his reflection in it, smiling. This was goanna feel good. He looked up at the sun beating down on the playa. He was sweating already, he'd only been out here for like two minutes.

He shrugged it off, he'd feel better once he was in the pool.

But before he could dive in, he heard a soft sobbing sound, he turned to see it was a former teammate of his.

Trent walked over and sat down on the beach chair adjacent as her, he looked her over and saw she was crying. The cement by their feet coated in tears.

"Lindsay everything alright?" he asked.

Lindsay lifted her head up to see Trent sitting there, "Tyler broke up with me," she sobbed.

"What, why?" Trent asked surprised.

"I kept forgetting his name," she sighed, looking back at he ground, holding her chin with her hands, arms resting on her knees.

Trent nodded, he understood. Not the forgetting your name part, but the being dumped part for sure. He wanted her to feel better, but he hadn't been threw this in a while, so he had to think.

Trent sighed, "It'll be okay," he promised, "things will get better."

"But Tyler was the best boyfriend, I ever had," she said sadly.

Trent nodded as he sat down next to her on her chair. "But time heals all wounds, you'll find someone else."

Lindsay made a few sniffle sounds, "This always happens," she sighs, wiping some tears away, "Just because I'm slower at remembering things."

"This has happened before?" Trent asked surprised, "How many?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm not good at math. Maybe ten."

"Ten is a lot," Trent replied, trying to think of what to say next. "You will always find another guy. You're beautiful and you have the heart to match it."

"Really?" Lindsay asked him.

He nodded, "People can drift in and out of your life. But I know for sure that you'll find that one person that will stand by you forever."

Lindsay smiled for the first time in nearly an hour, Trent was such a nice guy. Her tears had stopped slightly, as she gazed into the musicians eyes.

She took a hand and placed it on the side of his face, rubbing his cheek, before lowering it, "You really know how to make someone feel better."

"You feel better?" he asked. Placing a hand on the side of her face to move a strand of hair from it.

She nodded, "I'm still sad and feel empty without Tyler," she sighed, lowering her head and looking back down at ground.

Trent sighed, "I have to go get something."

Lindsay watched as Trent quickly scurried away. She sighed again, as tears fluttered back to her eyes, feeling the same she did before. Now Trent didn't want anything to do with her just as Tyler didn't. Was she really unintelligent to hang out and be friends with cool smart people. She didn't know.

She stood up and walked out of the pool area and back into the playa.

Trent came back a few minutes later hold his guitar. He saw Justin sunbathing and no sign of Lindsay.

He ran over to the male model, "Have you seen Lindsay?"

Justin lowered his sunglasses, "No, she wasn't here when I came out."

Trent grunted under his breath, "You are the most useless human being ever." He ran off in search of Lindsay.

Justin gasped at what Trent said, "I am not useless, I'm hot."

"Yeah hot as in an ugly sweaty guy," Eva grunted as she walked past.

Trent raced through the hotel in search of her. He saw no sign of her He searched her bedroom, the buffet, everywhere.

"I think I saw her heading to the roof," Leshawna replied, "She seemed really upset about something."

Trent gasped when he heard where she had gone.

* * *

When he got to the roof, he looked everywhere and found no sign of her. He even looked over the edges of the buildings and saw no sign of her. "Where is she? I hope she didn't do anything?" he prayed.

He left the roof in hopes she was alright. He didn't know she would just take off after he left, he had the perfect way of making her feel better, he though this as he was looking down at his guitar.

He sighed as he reached the floor below the roof. He was walking when he heard that familiar sobbing sound again.

Trent reached a broom closet, he opened the door and found Lindsay sitting their, clutching her knees.

"Lindsay, what are you doing in here?" he asked, gently. kneeling down so he was eye level with her.

He saw her crying profusely again, it softened when she saw him.

"I just don't belong here," she sadly cried, "You, Tyler, everyone's just to smart. I'm just dumb."

"No you're not," Trent said shaking his head, "Now come out of there." He outstretched a hand, which she reluctantly took. "You're a lot more intelligent than you give credit for."

"Then why do I forget so much?" Lindsay sobbed, falling into his arms and he cradled her.

"It might be something generic," he suggested, "Did you hit your head at an earlier age."

Lindsay lifted herself off him and thought for a moment. "I barely remember a few months when I was seven. My mom said it was from hitting my head when I fell off a swing."

Trent took this in, "That maybe the cause. So it isn't your fault. You'll heal over time," though he was not sure himself if this was true.

"But what about Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"Tyler's a good guy," Trent smiled at her, "It's up to you if you want to get back together."

Lindsay wiped away the last of her tear, "I don't know, I think I like someone else."

"Well who ever they are," Trent smiled, "Their lucky to have you as a girlfriend. So you're doing better."

She nodded yes, she looked down at his guitar, he saw this.

"I brought this to help cheer you up," he said holding it up, "But you were gone before I could."

Lindsay smiled, "You're so nice."

He smiled at her, "Come on, let's go back to the pool and I'll sing to yah."

She nodded and smiled, she held his hand, as they walked back. He was unaware why she was doing it, all he thought of it was so she could feel better.

She sat down on her beach chair and he stood there and spun the guitar around so it was facing him, his hands on right positions.

He started to strum it as words flowed to his mind.

Justin was still there and found the music to be entertaining as he sunbathed. Eva liked it to.

_Lindsay you are so beautiful, you just can't imagine how so._

_Your heart is so pure with kindness, nobody should ever let yah go._

_You're the making of beauty, so beautiful yes you are. _

Gwen heard the music coming so soothingly from the pool area, she walked from where she was and stood in the doorway watching and listening, she smiled. Trent was definitely a nice and caring guy.

_You're way more intelligent than you think. _

_You should know without even having to blink._

_I swear Lindsay, your happiness is all that counts._

Gwen wasn't the only person whose attention the music attracted. A certain red suit jock heard it to, from his bedroom. Tyler went to his bedroom window and saw Trent playing his song. He leaned against it, as he litened.

Trent finished his song and when he was done, he was surprised at how large an audience he had attracted. He saw the likes of Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, and even Noah and Eva clapping for him. Including Lindsay who was smiling bigger now than she had all day.

"So you liked it?" Trent hoped.

She nodded, standing up, and placing her arms around the musician. Accidentally colliding with him to fast, sending both into the pool.

Everyone gasped, but saw both Lindsay and Trent laughing when they resurfaced.

To most they knew what this was a sign of. Especially to Tyler, who wiped a tear of joy from his eyes as he closed the shade to his window.

Lindsay and Trent exchanged a laugh. Trent held up his soaking wet guitar and they laughed some more.

Gwen smirked as she saw this, "About time, you found someone." She turned and headed to where ever it is that she was going to.

In the incoming weeks. Trent and Lindsay grow closer and closer. officially four weeks into their relationship, they officially announce themselves as a couple.

Sierra officially coming up with the name, Trendsay.

Tyler found another girlfriends eventually as well, one back home, who remembered his name. One just as equally beautiful and friendly as Lindsay. Though Lindsay will always hold a place in his heart.

And vice versa, because though their status is to someone else, Lindsay and Tyler are still great friends.

As for Trent, Lindsay has already forgotten his name several times, reaching the hundreds, but he just smiled and said, "No Linds, it's Trent."

"Oh, yeah, Trent," she would giggle, before snuggling back up to him.

And he gradually played her one song from his heart to her every so often, where it spark and their relationship became ever so closer.

* * *

**I hope you liked. My first Trendsay story.**

**Again dedicated to DonnyJay. **


End file.
